The new beginning
by leafcrow
Summary: Four apprentices, Yellowpaw from ThunderClan, Applepaw from WindClan, Lakepaw from RiverClan and Ratpaw from ShadowClan are the only survivors from a hurricane that comes in the clans' territories. What will they do? Find out in this story which explains, LakeClan, AppleClan, YellowClan and Ratclan's beginnings!
1. Alleigances and prologue

Alleigances

ThunderClan

Leader:

Bramblestar: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she – cat with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Jayfeather: Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool: Light brown tabby she – cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe: Long haired gray tom

Dustpelt: Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: Pale ginger she – cat with green eyes

Brackenfur: Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail: Long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart: White she – cat with ginger patches

Millie: Striped gray tabby she – cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg: Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall: Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: White she – cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Berrynose: Cream colored tom

Mousewhisker: Gray and white tom

Ivypool: Silver and white tabby she – cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing: Pale gray she – cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal: Dark cream she – cat

Poppyfrost: Tortoiseshell she – cat

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Briarlight: Dark brown she – cat

Blossomfall: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat

Bumblestripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Cherryfall: Ginger she – cat

Molewhisker: Brown and cream tom

Apprentices:

Amberpaw: Pale ginger she – cat

Dewpaw: Gray and white tom

Snowpaw: White, fluffy tom

Lilypaw: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat

Seedpaw: Golden brown she – cat

Queens:

Cinderheart: Gray tabby she – cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits: Yellowkit, a small golden tabby tom with amber eyes, and Hollykit, a gray tabby she – kit with amber eyes)

Daisy: Cream long furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy: Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

Leader:

Blackstar: Large white tom with one jet – black forepaw

Deputy:

Rowanclaw: Ginger tom

Medicine cat:

Littlecloud: Very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Crowfrost: Black and white tom

Tawnypelt: Tortoiseshell she – cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Owlclaw: Light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur: Dark gray tom

Tigerheart: Dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw: Black and gray tom

Apprentice, Spikepaw

Pinenose: Black she – cat

Stoatfur: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat

Apprentices:

Grasspaw: Pale brown tabby she – cat

Spikepaw: Dark brown tom

Queens:

Snowbird: Pure white she – cat

Dawnpelt: Cream furred she – cat (mother of Owlclaw's kits: Ratkit, a black tom with blue eyes, Longkit, a cream furred tom and Bramblekit, a ginger tabby tom)

Elders:

Snaketail: Dark brown tom with a tabby – striped tail

Whitewater: White she – cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar: Brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur: Small brown tom

Smokefoot: Black tom

Kinkfur: Tabby she – cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail: Black, white and tortoiseshell she – cat

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar: Brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Harespring: Brown and white tom

Apprentice, Slightpaw

Medicine cat:

Kestrelflight: Mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather: Dark gray tom

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Nightcloud: Black she – cat

Apprentice, Hootpaw

Gorsetail: Very pale gray and white she – cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur: Ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail: Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Oatpaw

Emberfoot: Dark gray tom with two black paws

Breezepelt: Black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt: Gray and white she – cat

Crouchfoot: Ginger tom

Larkwing: Pale brown tabby she – cat

Apprentices:

Slightpaw: Black tom with white flash on his chest

Featherpaw: Gray tabby she – cat

Hootpaw: Dark gray tom

Oatpaw: Pale brown tabby tom

Queens:

Sedgewhisker: Light brown tabby she – cat

Heathertail: Light brown tabby she – cat with blue eyes (mother of Weaselfur's kits: Applekit, a pale brown she - kit with blue eyes, and Firekit, a ginger tom with blue eyes)

Elders:

Whiskernose: Light brown tom

Whitetail: Small white she – cat

RiverClan

Leader:

Mistystar: Gray she – cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker: Black tom

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Medicine cat:

Mothwing: Dappled golden she – cat

Willowshine: Gray tabby she – cat

Warriors:

Mintfur: Light gray tabby tom

Mallownose: Light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Havenpaw

Grasspelt: Light brown tom

Duskfur: Brown tabby she – cat

Mosspelt: Tortoiseshell she – cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt: Silver she – cat

Lakeheart: Gray tabby she – cat

Heronwing: Dark gray and black tom

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw: Light brown tom

Havenpaw: Black and white she – cat

Perchpaw: Gray and white she – cat

Queens:

Minnowtail: Dark gray she – cat (mother of Mousewhisker's kit: Lakekit, a dark gray she – kit with amber eyes)

Icewing: White she – cat with blue eyes

Petalfur: Gray and white she – cat

Elders:

Pouncetail: Ginger and white tom

Pebblefoot: Mottled gray tom

Rushtail: Light brown tabby tom

Cats outside the Clans

Smoky: Muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

_Prologue_

Bramblestar lay in his nest. He had recently been made leader. He suddenly saw some trees. _I must be in StarClan!_, he thought.

Suddenly, he noticed he wasn't alone. Three other cats Bramblestar knew were also there. They came, each one from a different corner, and looked at each other.

"Bramblestar!," shouted a white tom with black paws. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"Blackstar, you're not the only one who's dreaming. StarClan gathered us here for a reason," answered a gray she – cat.

"Mistystar's right," said Bramblestar. "It's probably a message from StarClan."

"Or maybe just a stupid dream," said another cat, a brown tabby.

"Onestar, how could that be possible? We must be here for something special," said Mistystar.

Suddenly, the four clan leaders looked at four shadows that were heading towards them.

"It's Firestar, Nightstar, Leopardstar and Tallstar!," said Onestar, as the shadows started arriving until the gathered cats could see their pelt color.

"Why have you gathered us all here?," asked Blackstar.

"We gathered you here because the time has come," started Firestar.

"The time for what?," asked Mistystar.

"The time for the end of the clans has come," continued Tallstar. "A disaster will make all of you die."

"How can that be possible?," asked Bramblestar.

"We can't lose the warrior code and our customs so easily!," screamed Onestar.

"There must be something we can do!," shouted Blackstar.

"You have to face it; it's all over," said Nightstar.

"But, four young cats, with unique destinies, will make a change, only if you teach them well," said Leopardstar.

"But how are we supposed to know which of our cats is?," asked Mistystar.

"You'll have to follow your heart," said Tallstar.

"Be quick, the time's running," said Firestar. "These young cats are the only chance for the warrior code and the clans."

"We'll do our best," said Bramblestar.

"Long live the warrior code!," shouted Mistystar.

Suddenly, everything started to fade. Bramblestar woke up, and saw it was dawn. The StarClan cats' words kept roaring in his ears. _The end of the clans has come…_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Yellowkit yawned. He and his sister, Hollykit, were already six moons, and would be apprenticed soon.

Suddenly, a big golden tabby entered the nursery. Yellowkit knew exactly who that cat was. It was Lionblaze, his father.

"Good morning kits," he said, and then crouched next to Yellowkit's mother, Cinderheart. "Bramblestar told me he already chose your mentors. The ceremony will be held soon."

"It will be good, to be able to hunt and fight again," said Cinderheart, as she licked Lionblaze's ear.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!," called Bramblestar, and the clan gathered. Yellowkit bundled excitedly.

"We have two kits that are ready to become apprentices. Yellowkit, Hollykit come here!," he called, and the kits went running.

"Dovewing, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach Hollypaw all the skills she needs to become a great warrior," said Bramblestar.

Dovewing and Hollypaw touched noses.

"Thornclaw, you are ready to have another apprentice, so you'll train Yellowpaw," said Bramblestar.

Thornclaw and Yellowpaw touched noses. Yellowpaw suddenly felt disappointed. He had wanted to be trained by Lionblaze, not only because he was his father, but he was also one of the best fighters in the clan.

"Hollypaw! Yellowpaw!," shouted the clan.

Yellowpaw noticed Lionblaze had sensed that he was upset, and the warrior padded to the apprentice.

"Don't worry Yellowpaw. Thornclaw has trained cats before. He will make you work really hard," said the golden tabby. "We'll go on many patrols together."

Yellowpaw suddenly felt better and went towards his mentor.

"What are we going to do now?," he asked.

"I will take you on a border patrol to show you the territories," said Thornclaw. "Squirrelflight told me to take Lionblaze and Rosepetal with us."

After Thornclaw finished speaking, he spotted Lionblaze and told him to fetch Rosepetal.

In a couple of seconds, they were heading towards the forest.

After they walked for some time, Yellowpaw saw a place where there were no trees.

"That's WindClan's territory," said Thornclaw. "WindClan cats live in the moorland and hunt rabbits. Their leader is Onestar."

Then, they continued walking and suddenly saw a gray and white she – cat with a kit in her jaws, waiting at the border. The patrol headed towards her.

"Minnowtail, what are you doing here?," asked Thornclaw.

"And why have you brought Lakekit with you?," asked Lionblaze.

"I decided to leave my clan. Nobody trusts me and Lakekit because he is half – clan, so we thought we could come to his father's clan," said Minnowtail.

Yellowpaw suddenly remembered his mother had told him that Mousewhisker had had kits with a RiverClan warrior.

"That's for Bramblestar to decide," said Thornclaw. "Let's take her to the camp, we'll finish the patrol later."

The cats went all the way they had come from back and suddenly they arrived to the camp.

In the camp, all the cats started staring at Minnowtail. Thornclaw and Rosepetal escorted him to the leader's den, and the rest of the clan waited impatiently outside.

Suddenly, Bramblestar came out of his den and all the clan gathered under the highrock.

"We will let Minnowtail and Lakekit stay," he said.

Not all cats were happy with Bramblestar's decision.

"Lakekit is already six moons, so he'll train with the rest of the apprentices. Lakepaw, your mentor will be Squirrelflight," he said, looking at the dark ginger she – cat.

"Lakepaw!," cheered some cats in the clan.

Thornclaw went towards Yellowpaw.

"We will continue the patrol," he said, and Lionblaze and Rosepetal arrived.

This time, they headed somewhere different. It was full of pine trees, and it had a bad smell.

"What's this?," he asked.

"This is ShadowClan. ShadowClan cats hunt at night," replied Thornclaw.

They continued walking and suddenly Yellowpaw saw a huge extension of water.

"This is the lake," said Thornclaw.

Yellowpaw looked at it with huge round eyes.

"Over there" pointed Thornclaw with his tail "is the RiverClan territory."

After that, the cats went back to the camp.

Yellowpaw saw that the other apprentices were questioning Lakepaw.

"Leave him alone!," said Yellowpaw, and then turned to Lakepaw. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," replied the dark gray she – cat.

"Come here," said Yellowpaw.

Lakepaw followed Yellowpaw to the apprentices' den, where they started talking.

"I would love to rule ThunderClan," said Yellowpaw.

"And I would love to rule RiverClan," said Lakepaw.

After talking, they both went to sleep.


End file.
